When The Time Lord Meets The Demon Hunters
by SupernaturalFandom
Summary: Sam and Dean somehow find themselves in London, with the Doctor!
1. Prologue - Sam's Nightmare

**Prologue: Sam's Nightmare**

Sam was in one of his psychic nightmares again. At least, he hoped it was one of his psychic ones. This was just too weird to be a normal nightmare.

Just as the man in the big blue box was dissappearing, Dean started shaking him awake. Sam bolted upright with his eyes open and sweating bullets.

"Sam," Dean said, trying to sound like his usual tough self, but Sam could hear the worry in his voice. "Are you okay? What did you see?"

Sam squinted his eyes and wiped his sweaty face with his bed sheet.

"Come on, Sam!" Dean demanded, like usual. "What did you see? Vampire? Demon? Vengeful spirit? Anything?"

Sam looked into his brother's eyes, slightly confused, and said, "I don't know, Dean. It was weird. We were in London somehow, fighting a demon, and then some...guy...just appeared out of nowhere, pointed a screwdriver with a blue glowing end at it, and it died. The he dissappeared in a huge, and I do mean huge Dean, I saw the inside, blue box."

Dean's jaw dropped. "Sam, after all the things we've said and seen, that has to be the stupidest thing ever! What the hell would we be doing in London?"

"Like I said Dean, I don't know." Sam shook his head, trying to clear it, as he spoke.

"Well, did you get something useful, like a name?" Dean asked, fully back to his sarcastic ways.

Sam thought hard, trying to remember if the mystery man had said anything to him. Then it clicked. "He said he was The Doctor. Just The Doctor."

Dean's jaw dropped again. "Oh, that's just great. You know what I think, Sam? I think that this was just an ordinary dream. First of all, we're never going to London. Ever. And second of all, there's no dissappearing dude named 'The Doctor' traveling in big blue boxes. You got that, okay?"

Sam looked at Dean seriously and said, "Dean, I don't think this was an ordinary nightmare."


	2. Chapter 1 - What? No!

**Chapter 1: What? No!**

"Doctor!"

The Doctor heard Rose faintly call for him through the fuzz in his head. He shook his head vigerously and as it cleared, he realized that he was on the floor of his beloved TARDIS, with Rose standing over him, tears in her eyes.

"It's alright, Rose. I'm just fine." The Doctor assured as he bounced up from the floor like a Jack in the Box. "Both hearts still beating, and mind as sharp as ever."

Rose crossed her arms and scowled at him. She knew him better than that. The Doctor just doesn't colapse on the floor of his TARDIS for no good reason. Not _her_ doctor.

"Stop looking at me like that! You remind me of your mother when you do that." The Doctor said sheepishly with his hands in his pockets.

Rose raised an eyebrow and tried not to smile at the Doctor. He always knew how to make her smile through her worry. Before he could get a full blown smile outta her, she turned on her heel and said,

"Let's just get home. My mom's expecting us."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and muttered sarcastically, "Well, isn't that just..._fantastic_."

Rose spun around again, this time cheekily, and said, "Excuse me, mister? What was that?"

The Doctor smiled and responded, "Allons-y" and set the TARDIS in motion.

Rose giggled and that made The Doctor smile brightly. He loved Rose (not that he could or would tell her that) and loved to see her happy. Which is why he didn't want to tell her what had happened to him.

It was the strangest thing. It felt like he had been pulled into someone's, some _human's_, nightmare. From what he could tell, the young man was bright, but he was also a fighter, a hunter.

_It looked like he was having a prophetic dream about something bad happening in London_. The Doctor thought to himself as the TARDIS slowed down. _But he's just human._

When they landed, Rose got up and asked, "What were you thinking so hard about, Time Lord?"

The Doctor smiled and said, "Everything, Rose Tyler, everything."

"What kind of answer is that?" Rose asked as she slipped her arm under his and they headed toward the doors.

"Holy mother of Gallifrey!" Rose squeaked as the TARDIS doors opened to a wall of rain.

The Doctor nudged her lightly and said, "Hey now. Leave the mother of Gallifrey out of this. It's just a little bit of rain."

Rose smiled up at him and said, "Well than, Doctor. I've only got one thing to say."

"Rose Tyler? You only have _**one**_ thing to say?" The Doctor asked sarcastically.

Oh, hush mister and be nice." Rose laughed.

"Well, what is it that you have to say?"

She looked up at him with a sparkle in her eye and said, "Allons-y."

The Doctor laughed as they bolted to Jackie Tyler's door and quickly let themselves in.

"Oi! Shoes off, both of you!" Jackie Tyler demanded from the kitchen.

The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes as he kicked off his shoes. Rose laughed at the expression on his face.

"Well, are you going to stand there laughing or are you going to come say hello?" Jackie asked, appearing in the doorway with her arms crossed and a smile on her lips.

Rose strode quickly to her mother, hugged her, and said, "Hey mum, I've missed you."

As they pulled apart, Jackie looked close at her daughter and asked,

"What's wrong, sweetheart? You looked worried about something."

Rose quickly glanced back at The Doctor and then said, "It's nothing. Absolutely nothing, mum."

Jackie glared at The Doctor over Rose's shoulder and said, "Well go on, Rose. Just tell me. What did The Doctor do this time?"

"Mum, just let it go, it's nothing, really." Rose mumbled, blushing.

The Doctor coughed and looked at his feet. He didn't want Rose to tell Jackie that he collapsed on the TARDIS floor, leaving him to have to explain to them both exactly what had happened. The Doctor just didn't have the words to say how he was transported into a human's nightmare.

Things like that just didn't happen to Time Lords, not to The Doctor. In fact, it shouldn't even happen to humans.

"Doctor!" Rose and Jackie screamed together, shaking The Doctor out of his thoughts.

"Sorry…what?' He asked apologetically, and smiling brightly like only he could.

"Don't play that game with me, Doctor," Jackie said, crossing her arms again. "It may work with my daughter, but not with me. You tell me what happened. You, out of all people, just don't collapse."

"What is wrong with you Tyler girls?" The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Why can't you just let it go? I'm fine."

Now Rose crossed her arms as well and raised her eyebrows. The Doctor sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"Fine, in the kitchen." The Doctor finally gave in and ushered the girls into the kitchen. "Can I have some tea."

…..


	3. Chapter 2 - On A Plane To London

**Chapter 2: On A Plane To London**

"Sam, we are _not_ going to London." Dean said, trying to lay the law down like when they were younger.

"Fine Dean, if you want to stay here, stay, but I'm still going." Sam said, looking up from his laptop. "Let me know now, because I'm about to book the tickets."

"Sammy…" Dean groaned, throwing himself on his bed in the hotel room. "Fine, book them. But we're not staying long, you hear me?"

Sam smirked as he booked the tickets and said, "Whatever you say, Dean. Our plane leaves in five hours."

Dean shot straight up and asked, "What? Five hours?"

Sam smirked and laughed at Dean's face. "Dean, don't tell me you're still terrified of flying?"

"What? No!" Dean hurried, shifting his gaze away from Sam.

"Well, get over it, you wuss." Sam snorted, turning back to his laptop. "Because we're leaving for the airport in a hour."

"You have got to be kidding me." Dean growled, flopping back down on the bed. "Sammy?"

"Yes, Dean" Sam asked, turning back around in his chair to face his brother again.

"Say your delusion, or whatever it was, about the man and his blue box turns out to be real, what the hell are you going to tell him if, and I do mean _if_, you find him?" Dean asked, back to his original self.

Sam sat stunned in his chair. He hadn't thought about that. He was more focused on getting Dean on a plane to London.

"Oh, _brilliant_, Sammy." Dean snorted. "You're dragging me to London, where we may or may not meet a crazy man in a flying blue box and you have no idea what you're going to say to him?"

"Well, Dean, at least I seem to be on to something." Sam said defensively. "I've been doing some research and there's been a ton of freak things happening in London. I've also been researching any leads on this Doctor dude. He seems to pop up everywhere with no name other than The Doctor. And it's been going on for centuries, look."

Sam got up with his laptop and showed Dean all the stuff he found out about the Doctor. Dean's face contorted with confusion as he combed through Sam's research.

"How the hell is this even possible?" Dean asked furiously.

"I don't know, Dean." Sam stated, taking the laptop back to the table. "All I know is, every time and everywhere this Doctor guy is, trouble is always there with him."

Sam looked up at the clock and said, "We've got to head to the airport. I want to get more research done before we board the plane."

"Fine, Sam, but this plane better not blow up with me on it, or I swear I'll kick your ass to Purgatory and back." Dean threatened, standing up and putting on his jacket.

"I'd like to see you try, old man." Sam smirked on their way out the door.

"I can still kick your ass, Sammy, and you know it."

"In your dreams, maybe. I don't think I can take someone who's afraid of flying seriously."

"Shut up and get in the car, Sam." Dean snapped, slamming his door shut.

Sam got into the Impala, laughing. Dean glared at him and then punched the car in reverse.

Sam was still laughing at Dean when they got to the airport.

"Don't you have stuff to do, college boy?" Dean snapped before he got out of the car. Sam took a turn to glare at Dean.

"At least my stuff lead us to a job. What have you been doing lately? Nothing, except sulking because Castiel left you high and dry." Sam finally lost his temper.

Dean got in Sam's face, and in a low voice said, "Don't you _dare_ bring Cas into this. He's got nothing to do with you and I."

"He's got everything to do with this Dean and you know it." Sam stood his ground. "You just sit on your ass, hoping he comes back, knowing damn well that he won't."

Dean just spluttered and couldn't find the words to respond.

"Now, if you're coming, let's go." Sam said, grabbing his bag. "If we don't leave now, we'll never catch the plane. It's getting busy in there."

Dean followed Sam through the airport and to the gate where their plane was boarding without saying a word. He was upset because he knew that Sam was right. He knew that Cas was in his head and also the fact that he wasn't going to show up and save Dean if something went wrong.

_Leaving my high and dry, just like Sam said._ Dean thought to himself as he sat in his seat and watched the last few passengers aboard the plane.

Dean closed his eyes and sighed.


	4. Chapter 3 -What's Next?

**Chapter 3: What's Next?**

Both Rose and Jackie sat at the kitchen table with untouched mugs of tea and their mouths open. The Doctor just leaned back against his chair and closed his eyes with a sigh.

He was wishing that it was last night again, before all of this confusion, with his arms around Rose. Of course, Jackie didn't know this, or she would've killed them both on the spot.

"Doctor, what does this mean?" Rose asked in a whisper, clearly wishing the same thing as he was.

Both Rose and the Doctor have recently enjoyed the art of discovering each other in the Doctor's bedroom. Rose always knew how to get both of his hearts racing with a simple action.

"I don't know, Rose." The Doctor whispered back, eyes still closed. "But whatever it is, it can't be good."

He now started to wish that he had told Rose that he loved her. He was not sure she knew, because they had only been together, in bed, the one time last night. Now that he didn't know what danger they were in, he had to tell her, and soon.

"Well, we need to figure something out!" Jackie screeched, making The Doctor and Rose jump. "Obviously, whoever that boy was, he saw something bad happening here and we have to figure out what it is, so we can stop it!"

"Jackie," The Doctor groaned, finally opening his eyes. "It's not that simple. I don't even know if it was real."

"Well, still!" Jackie said. "Then all you have to do is find out if he really exists."

The Doctor groaned again. "What part of 'not simple' didn't you get, Jackie?"

Just as Jackie opened her mouth to argue some more, Rose stood up suddenly with a quick look of pain on her face and said,

"Mum, drop it. Doctor, can I have a word with you in the TARDIS?"

Both The Doctor and Jackie jumped and asked, "What's wrong Rose?" They were looking at her with concern on their faces.

Rose glanced at the Doctor with another look of pain and said, "It's nothing. I just have to have a word with the Doctor, that's all."

Jackie and The Doctor looked at each other. The only thing they ever agreed on without an argument from each other was the safety of their Rose. Jackie gently nodded her head, telling the Doctor silently to go find out what was wrong with Rose.

He gently grabbed Roses' hand and lead her too the TARDIS quickly. As soon as they were in, he quickly shut the doors and turned to face his Rose. She had turned a paled, pasty color.

The Doctor quickly closed the distance between them, took Rose into his arms and asked,

"Rose, darling, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She whimpered slightly, then said quietly, "I hope you don't get mad at me. I meant to tell you this morning, but it slipped my mind. But after today's events, it came back."

"Love," The Doctor whispered, cradling her in his arms. "What's wrong?"

"Doctor…" she whispered. "I think I'm pregnant."

The Doctor went still and his mind went blank. That couldn't be possible. This was more impossible than entering a human's dream. Surely Rose couldn't be pregnant, especially not now. Not with the coming danger that may or may not be real. He needed her by his side. He couldn't save the Earth if his Rose wasn't by his side along the way.

"Doctor." Rose whispered again. ""Please say something."

The Doctor slowly looked up at Rose with concern in his eyes. "Rose… oh Rose. Are you sure?"

"I…" Rose stopped. "I'm pretty sure."

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair and started pacing frantically. Rose watched him with confusion and hurt in her eyes.

"How could this be? How could this have happened? It was only once! And last night. This is not possible." The Doctor mumbled to himself, increasing his pace.

"Doctor." Rose whispered the hurt she felt in his denial coming through her voice. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

In reality, Rose was just as confused as he was. There was no way she could be pregnant the day after their first night together. But she knew that she felt something kicking this morning when she woke up this morning as she rushed to the bathroom and puked.

The Doctor suddenly stopped his pacing and turned towards Rose at the tone of her voice. She had tears in her eyes and her face was hurt. He quickly went back to her and took her into his arms again.

"Rose, I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, or the possible baby. I'm just confused and I wasn't aware that this could happen. And defiantly not this quickly. If I knew that it was possible for a Time Lord and a human could have a baby, I would've taken more precaution." The Doctor said gently into her hair.

"So, you're not mad at me?" Rose asked, voice quivering as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I could never be mad at you, Rose." The Doctor sighed at her embrace. "I'm just concerned. I don't know how this happened so quickly and I don't know what complications it would bring to you and the baby. And with whatever might be coming, I don't want you and the baby to get hurt."

Rose just looked at him; joy in her eyes at the fact that he didn't hate her. Nothing else could get through to her.

"Does the TARDIS have a way to figure out if I really am pregnant?" Rose asked, scared out og her wits.

…..


End file.
